


tell me you know

by orphan_account



Category: Maniac (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, hand holding, just something soft and sweet post-finale, set a lil bit in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How do I know you’re still real?”Recovery doesn't happen overnight. Owen needs reassurance.





	tell me you know

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little thing i needed to get out of my system for these two. i loved their relationship so much

“How do I know you’re still real?”

Owen’s voice came in a whisper, teetering and fragile. Their backyard was mostly silent, save for a few crickets and the muted melody from the turntable inside. The yard was lit only by the dollar store string lights they twisted into the trees. Owen had said they looked like fireflies. Annie was worried they’d be electrocuted after it rained.

Annie hummed thoughtfully. “I guess you don’t. What kind of things help you tell the difference?” He was quiet. Annie propped herself up on her elbows, disrupting the blanket separating their bodies from the itchy grass. “ _Is_ there anything?”

“It’s stupid,” Owen tried, but Annie waved him off.

“We’ve been inside each other’s _minds_ , dude. You had a mullet. I had French-tipped nails. Just tell me,” she reminded him playfully, hoping to diffuse the tension she could see rising. It worked, and he huffed a laugh before resting the side of his face on his forearm.

“Well, the only thing that really helps is… physical stuff.”

Annie blinked slowly. It was really hard to think with Owen’s sleepy eyes on her like that. “Uh, I’m not totally sure I’m ready t–”

“Oh my god, no, I meant–” Owen interrupted her, his ears turning red as he shoved his face into his arm. His next words came out muffled. “I meant like holding hands and… stuff.”

“Oh,” Annie said. “Oh! Okay.”

Owen peeked out at her with one eye. “Okay?”

“Yeah, doofus,” she laughed, trying to cover up her nervousness. It was just holding hands. What the fuck did she have to be nervous about? Owen turned onto his back, and then slowly, slowly, reached his hand out. He kept glancing at her, expecting Annie to change her mind at any moment, but she made sure to keep her expression calm. When his fingertips brushed against the back of her hand, a little shock of static came with it. They both laughed nervously.

“I don’t think I’ll get used to that,” Annie said. Owen nodded in agreement, still focused on their hands. She rolled her eyes at his being overly cautious, and turned her hand palm up, interlocking their fingers. She smiled at him like her stomach wasn’t threatening to send a thousand butterflies up her throat.

He let out a hard breath, his fingers holding hers tighter.

“See?” She said, squeezing his hand once. “All real, buddy.”

He looked up at her, nearly stopping her stupid, _stupid_ heart with the brightness of his surprised smile. “All real.”

She moved to lay down on her back as well, staring up at the stars. Owen’s breathing was quiet and relaxed, and it lulled her into a sense of safety. There was nothing to be nervous about. There never had been. This was Owen. The only safe place she’d ever known.

“This is… nice,” she said after a while, cursing her uncomfortable tone of voice. Why couldn’t she just say things like a normal person?

“We can stop,” Owen’s drowsy voice answered, half-asleep, washing over her and settling deep into her bones.  

“Don’t you fucking dare.”


End file.
